


Mother Love

by susoosushoo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Abusive Father, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Beating, Child Abuse, Heavy Angst, I’m sorry, Other, Running Away, Strong Language, Violence, Yoon Dowoon deserves better, Yoon Dowoon-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susoosushoo/pseuds/susoosushoo
Summary: Sometimes Dowoon wondered why he stayed, but then he remembered why he was so afraid to leave.
Kudos: 18





	Mother Love

He could feel his legs threatening to give in, collapsing underneath himself.

Dowoon wasn’t sure how long he’s been running for, or where he was going, to be completely honest with himself.

He began to slow down, letting himself rest for a moment, hunching over, clasping his hands over his knees, trying to catch his breath.

He looked around and noticed he was next to a small forest, it wasn’t very thick from what he could tell, and he couldn’t make out any features due to how dark it had been.

Darkness, that’s right. It had been the middle of the night.

And then it dawned upon him, he had no where to go, no one to turn too, he was truly all alone.

Although Dowoon resented his father deeply, he feared the thought of being completely alone more.

But he couldn’t go back, he couldn’t bring himself too.

He began walking again, stumbling down the dirt road.

_“Dowoon-ah,” His father called him from the living room. “Don’t you fucking ignore me, come here!”  
  
_

_The child shuffled into the living room, clasping his hands together in front of him, standing in front of the father._

_”I got a call from the school today,” He began, taking a drag from his cigarette, before removing it from his mouth and holding it between his index and pointer finger. “The counselor says that you haven’t been attending your classes.”_

_Dowoon gulped, looking down at his feet, fidgeting with the fabric on the end of his sleeves, anxiously._

_”What the fuck is that about?” He snarled, looking down at the helpless boy before him._

_”Pathetic.” He murmured, taking another drag from his cigarette, then smothering the bud of it in the ashtray placed on the coffee table beside him._

_”You’re just like your mother.” He said, looking at his son in disgust. “Both pathetic, helpless, incompetent, leaching little whores.”_

_”Don’t talk about eomma like that.” Dowoon muttered, glancing up slightly to his father._

_His fathered snapped up, looking down to him, and there was a glint in his eyes. Dowoon knew what that meant all to well._

_  
Rage._

_He grabbed him by his head, grasping a clump of the child’s hair into his hand, moving swiftly across the room, dragging the small boy to the kitchen and throwing him against the kitchen island._

_Dowoon tossed, and turned, and kicked, and failed, but it was no use. He was insignificant compared to him._

_His father pressed his head against the counter, before turning him around and wrapping his large hands around his throat, squeezing._

_”A-Appa, p-ple-ase..” he choked out, placing his hands over his father, trying to pry him off of him._

_”Shut the fuck up you dirty whore! Shut your fucking mouth! You know nothing! Nothing!” He screamed, tightening his grip around his throat, spitting in his face. “That stupid slut deserved what she got! All of it! Fuck you, fuck all of you!” He raged, before picking him up by his throat and throwing onto the ground, against the broken tiles._

_Dowoon laid on the ground, limbs sprawled out, awkwardly. He gasped for air, placing his hands onto his throat. He felt himself begin to fall unconscious._

_But he was quickly dragged back to consciousness when his father began kicking in his stomach, throwing random objects and kitchen supplies at the child, who was hunched over himself on the floor.  
  
_

_He wasn’t sure how long it lasted, how long the screaming, the shouting, the beating had continued on for. But eventually, his father left, muttering a jumble of words under his breath before retreating to his room, slamming the door behind him._

_Dowoon laid there, dazed. His limbs ached, his head hurt, he felt weak. He was weak._

_He couldn’t take this anymore. He couldn’t fucking do it._

_He slowly picked himself up off the ground, surrounded by shards of glass and other unknown objects, and stood up.  
_

_He quietly made his way to his tiny bedroom, located on the opposite end of the house from his father room, and emptied his school bag, filling it with small valuables (not that there was much to value in this hell hole anyways), a small amount of money he stashed away and food.  
  
_

_He peered out from the threshold of his door, making sure his father was still in his room before quickly moving across the house and to the front door, throwing on a jacket and shoes, swinging the door open, and started running._

_He ran, and he ran, and he ran, and he ran. He didn’t look back.  
  
_

The child was startled from his thoughts when he felt a small drop of water splash against the bridge of his nose.

_Huh.._

It was raining, and now Dowoon was really done for.

He began jogging through the rain, looking around for any form of shelter.

Unfortunately for him, he lived in a rural area, where houses had been spread out miles from one another.

But to his surprise, in the distant, he could see a faint yellow light shining from a small shop in the distance.   
  


_  
A gas station._

He smiled, picking up the pace and running towards the building.

When he arrived to the small shop, he opened the door, which was followed by the sound of a bell jingling.

The cashier behind the counter placed down her magazine, looking towards the door, and was slightly surprised to see such a young child.   
  


Dowoon stood there for a moment, looking at the woman awkwardly, before walking further into the shop and looking through the isle.

He could practically feel her staring holes into the back of is head, and he could understand why, but that didn’t make it any less uncomfortable.

Since he didn’t have much money, only carrying around 430,000 won, he settled upon a bag of chips and banana milk.

He approached the counter slowly, looking down at the items in his hands instead of making eye contact with the clerk.

Placing the snacks on the counter, he began rummaging through his bag, before pulling out a small bag of money.

”Will that be all?” The young lady asked.

He nodded, a light tint of pink spreading across his face.

”That’s 6,300 won.”   
  


He placed the given amount on the counter, as she began bagging his items, placing it on the counter.

He grabbed the bag, and before he was about to walk away, and young lady asked. “Aren’t you kind of young to be wandering around by yourself at this time of night?”

Dowoon stopped, turning to the woman.

  
”No.” He said, voice slightly hoarse.

”Do you have anywhere to go?” She pressed further.

Dowoon stared for a moment, contemplating his answer, before shaking his head slowly.

She nodded, giving the child a look of sympathy.

  
“You can stay in the back room for the night, it isn’t much, but it’s the best I can do.”   
  


Dowoon couldn’t help but smile a bit, thankful for the woman’s generosity, he bowed quickly before following the woman to the break room located in the band of the store. On the floor there were a couple blankets and some water, and next to it were a couple chairs. The walls were run down, cement peaking through in certain areas, but it was better than nothing.   
  


“It doesn’t look very comfortable, but it’s better than sleeping in the rain, ah?” She joked lightly. “But I’ll leave you to it, so, goodnight.”

She left the room, closing the door softly, leaving a crack in it, allowing light to peer in.

He places his backpack on the ground, along off his jacket and the items he had just bought, and began arranging the blankets before crawling into his tiny home made duvet, and curling himself underneath the pile of blankets.

Although Dowoon was grateful for her kindness, he couldn’t help but wonder what next. After this, where would he then go? He has nobody to turn too, no where to go.   
  


_Pathetic._

His fathers words rang in his head, repeating itself over, and over, and over again.

He shook his head, right now he had shelter, a warm place to stay, and somewhere to sleep. He should be grateful for that.

Much of the night was spent in his own head, replaying the events of the night over and over and over again. And each time it did, he felt the terror inside him begin to grow.

_No!_ He thought to himself, smacking himself lightly on his forehead with the palm of his hands. _Right now, you should sleep. Don’t worry now, right now you have somewhere to stay, so stop it. Stop it!_

Dowoon sighed, shuffling under the comforters and closing his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

Maybe he hadn’t realized how exhausted he had been until now, because it wasn’t long until he quickly began to fall asleep, curled up in a pile of blankets, comfortably.

  
As he began slipping into unconsciousness, he could faintly hear the sound of a soft voice.

_Dowoon-ah._

It was his mother’s voice.   
  
  


_I’m sorry, eomma is sorry._

  
  
I forgive you.

_I love you very much._

I love you too.

_Appa does as well._

That’s not true.

_He’s just hurting._

I know..

_It will be okay._   
  


...

_You’re eomma’ s strong boy, you’ll be okay._

Why did you have to leave?

_I’m sorry, Dowoon._

...

_**I love you.** _

**Author's Note:**

> More angst. Slight projection, hello. I’m sorry. Enjoy~


End file.
